The Kidnap
by Koroudo Marume
Summary: Inu - Yasha being kidnapped by his half - brother Seshumaru. : Inu - Yasha being kidnapped by his half brother Seshumaru. While Kagome, Inu - Yasha's bride to be, received a note that she can only save her boyfriend, if she will give the strength potion i


Chapter I: The Kidnap  
  
Summary: Inu - Yasha being kidnapped by his half brother Seshumaru. While Kagome, Inu - Yasha's bride to be , received a note that she can only save her boyfriend, if she will give the strength potion in exchange for Inu - Yasha. In her journey together with Shipu in finding Inu - Yasha, they will meet some new friends namely Mirouku Nagayama a Buddhist priest, and Keiko Nomura a village princess.  
  
So here the story goes.  
  
After Inu - Yasha's fierce battle with his half - brother Seshumaru, Inu - Yasha grew weak and had a hard time recovering. Kagome with Shipu their loyal and good friend, both took care him. Shipu takes charge in the morning while Kagome's doing the household chores, and at night, Kagome takes care of him. With all the love and care that Kagome gave to Inu - Yasha, after a few months Inu - Yasha finally recovered, even though his body has finally recovered yet, his powers has not fully. So while he's practicing to retrieve his lost strength and power, for the meantime in the Seshumaru household, one of his loyal chief adviser Shouan, was obliged to kidnap Inu - Yasha while he's still weak and still doesn't have enough strength to fight. But Shouan, was not in favor of Seshumaru's decision, so he filed a resignation paper submitting himself to be off his service as a chief adviser for him. He did it because Inu - Yasha was one of his good friends that helped him to be brave. When Seshumaru knew what's behind Shouan's decision why he filed a resignation, he understood it and just gave Shouan ¥350,000 as his resignation pay. And he just ordered his loyal bounty hunter Korryl to do the job.  
  
The next morning, Shipu got tired while practicing with Inu - Yasha to help him recover his strength. At that time, Kagome was at the market buying fish, poultry and vegetables for her to cook. While she's away, Shipu and Inu - Yasha fell asleep for they both got tired. Korryl finally found Inu - Yasha together with Shipu sleeping under the large mysterious oak tree beside their house. Because Inu - Yasha had fallen deep asleep, Korryl didn't had a hard time kidnapping Inu - Yasha. Because Shipu has also fallen asleep, he just stripped off Shipu's clothes to think that he was murdered. Korryl left a note on top of their table. He just went on carrying Inu - Yasha in his shoulders, and just left Shipu unconscious. On Kagome's way back home, she saw Shipu half - naked lying on the river bank where Korryl left him, she kept on looking for Inu - Yasha but she failed. So, she went home carrying Shipu in her arms and tried to wake him up, but Shipu's been in trance that he can't wake up not until a Buddhist priest will wake him up. Kagome was really bothered that she forgot to cook lunch. Then, she saw a piece of paper on top the table and read it. The letter says; ."You can only get Inu - Yasha back, if you will give me the strength potion in exchange with him. - Seshumaru". At that moment she already knew that Inu - Yasha's in trouble so she just packed her things, got her bike, placed Shipu on the bike compartment and went off.  
  
During her journey, as she was walking carrying her bike aside, out of nowhere, someone snatched her bag. she knew that she was in the middle of a visible catastrophe. So, she went on looking for that robber. at the middle of the woods, she finally found the one who stole it. She slipped up her sleeves and punched the man, the man fell on the floor with bleeding lips, she bent down asked him if he's okay and asked for his forgiveness for punching him. The robber told her that he was okay. then after a while, while Kagome's cleaning his wounds, she felt someone's touching her ass. she slowly looked at her back and saw the robber's hands touching her ass! This time, she really got mad at the robber and punched him very hard at the nose! "There you go! I think that would be enough to learn you lesson you big crook! I know you're a Buddhist priest! But you're a Big Maniac Buddhist priest! Well, anyway, I can only forgive you for the last time and this would be your last chance if you can wake up my companion Shipu, for he's a trance and only you can wake him up". Kagome said. But this time, the Buddhist priest was wise enough to think of another plan to know Kagome's name. So he asked a favor for Kagome. "If you're going to tell me your name, I'll do it". The Buddhist priest replied. Kagome couldn't resist and told him her name! "I'm Kagome Nobuyuki. what's yours?" Kagome said. "I'm Mirouku Nagayama. it's my pleasure to meet you beautiful lady". After that short conversation, Mirouku didn't had a hard time waking Shipu up. The first thing that Kagome did at the first time Shipu woke up, she told Shipu that Inu - Yasha was kidnapped by his half - brother Seshumaru and she can only get him back if she gives the strength potion to him. And for the second thing, she told Shipu that he would be the one in - charge in cleaning the bleeding nose of Mirouku! Mirouku told Kagome that he will come with them to take revenge on his family which Seshumaru killed a few months ago. Kagome and Shipu agreed.  
  
On their way on finding Seshumaru's castle, the saw a burning village nearby. they ran to see it closely and to know what's going on, and they saw a lovely young lady which was carried by one of Seshumaru's guards. Mirouku fell in deeply in love with the young lady when he saw her and he ran to save the young lady. On his way there, Kagome and Shipu followed him and was ready to battle the other guards, while Mirouku's saving the young lady. When they finally defeated the whole army of soldiers, they calmed down the young lady and let her tell them the story. So, when the young lady was now fine, she told them the whole story. the young lady said; "My name's Keiko Nomura. I'm the princess of this village but, Seshumaru wants to rule it! My whole army was defeated by his army in just one minute! They burnt down all the houses and killed my people. and as you can see, only few family's are left. Now I don't know what to do! Please help me!". She looked at Mirouku and suddenly fell deeply in love with him, because she felt so alone, she suddenly kissed Mirouku on the lips and hugged him. Mirouku turned tomato red when the princess did that, she asked Kagome, Mirouku and Shipu if she can come with them to take revenge on what Seshumaru did to her people and to her village. Mirouku agreed. But Kagome and Shipu kept quiet for a while but agreed then. She told her people that she will take revenge for what Seshumaru did to them and to their family. But her people won't allow her to leave them. So that night, as they planned to leave, the princess left a letter saying that she'll be back after they've defeated Seshumaru. In the middle of the night, they packed up all the things that they needed and went off as quiet as a leopard. 


End file.
